Beginner's Self-Defense
by redbanker
Summary: This is a part of my AU verse "Yours and Mine" it's a one-shot that will probably be blown out of the water by this week's episode but I wrote it today so I thought I'd post it. Thea goes to Laurel to learn how to defend herself. Laurel gets Quentin to help. Besides some language this is PG.


**Beginners Self-Defense**

**By Redbanker**

* * *

Summary: This is a part of my AU verse "Yours and Mine" it's a one-shot that will probably be blown out of the water by this week's episode but I wrote it today so I thought I'd post it. Any mistakes are mine this is unbeated.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Thea?" Laurel asked shock evident in her voice.

"Hey." Thea said hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked trying to cover her surprise.

"Uhm. Well two things actually." Thea walked closer to Laurels desk. "The first is I wanted to apologize about the night at the club. I was a total bitch and I'm sorry." Thea looked Laurel in the eyes.

Laurel gave Thea a smile. "Don't worry about it. Lord knows we've all been there."

"Thanks." Thea said letting out a relieved sigh.

"And the second thing?" Laurel asked her curiosity growing.

"Well here's the thing." Thea paused trying to figure out how to word this. "Oliver's been so overprotective since he got back and I know I've given him reason to be." She admitted truthfully.

"But we worked some stuff, well a lot of stuff out the other night." Thea smiled fondly. "So I'm trying to, I guess make him worry less and one thing I thought might make him feel better was if I knew how to defend myself." Thea paused and looked at Laurel. "I was talking with Tommy and he mentioned that you had some self-defense training, I guess and that you might be able to help."

Laurel smiled warmly. She'd always liked Thea but after the boat accident she'd been so lost in her own grief and anger she hadn't been there for Thea, a fact she regretted.

"Yes I do and I think that's a wonderful idea, Thea." Laurel started to get excited about the idea. "Every woman should know how to defend herself."

Thea let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Laurel said. "How about we meet here at 6:30pm tonight and we'll go to the gym together." Laurel paused and getting an enthusiastic not from Thea continued. "I use the gym at the prescient, so I'll have to sign you in and I'll get my dad to help he's the one who taught me."

"Uhm." Thea interrupted. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She was well aware of Quentin Lance's opinion of her family.

"It'll be fine." Laurel assured. "Any problems my dad has with Oliver are just that between them. He won't hold them against you."

Thea raised an eyebrow skeptically but said, "Oookay if you're sure, but if I were you I'd call him first rather than just showing up with me in tow."

Laurel laughed. "Don't worry I will I promise. So 6:30 and dress appropriately, sweats, t-shirt, and tennis shoes." She listed. "You're going to need to be able to move."

"Aye, aye." Thea answered giving Laurel a mock salute as she stood. "I really appreciate this Laurel." Thea said holding out her hand.

Laurel took her hand smiling warmly. "I'm so glad you asked."

"Okay so 6:30 here." Thea said turning to leave. "Oh just in case something comes up here's my cell number." She jotted it down on a piece of scrap paper from her purse. "See you in a couple of hours." The left with a wave practically bouncing out of the office.

Laurel watched Thea leave and felt a familiar wave of sadness was over her, God she missed her sister. Banishing those thoughts from her mind Laurel picked up the phone and dialed her father's direct line.

"Detective Lance." Her father's gruff voice filled her ear.

"Hey, Daddy." Laurel said warmly.

"Laurel" Quentin's voice immediately took on a happier note. "What's up sweetheart?"

"I need a favor." Laurel said.

"For you anything." Quentin said pleased his daughter was calling for help.

"I've got a friend who wants to learn self-defense and I'm bringing her to the gym tonight at 6:30 I was hoping you could come and help since I learned everything I know from you." Laurel figured a little sweet talk never hurt.

"Of course," Quentin replied seriously, he'd always drilled his daughters in the importance of knowing how to defend themselves. "Who's your friend?"

Laurel took a breath. "Thea Queen. Now Dad before you say anything." Laurel rushed on. "Let me remind you that Thea's 17 and until three weeks ago she thought she'd lost her _**father**_," she stressed the word, "and her brother when she was 12. I know she's had some issues lately but she's trying to get her act together and whatever issues either of us has with the rest of the Queens, Thea has nothing to do with it." Laurel said the last in a rush.

She heard her father sigh before speaking. "You're right." Quentin admitted. "I'm happy to help."

"Thank you, Daddy." Laurel said sincerely. "We're meeting here at 6:30 so we'll probably get over there around 6:45 or 7:00 okay?"

"Yep, I'll be ready, see you then."

* * *

**6:15pm Laurel Lance's Office**

* * *

Laurel smiled a pleased if a little surprised smile to see Thea walk in her office at 6:15pm. "Hey." She called out. "I'm done, I just need to change." She gestured to her bag.

"Take your time." Thea replied easily. "I'm early."

Laurel dashed into the bathroom changing quickly and the two ladies were out the door 10 minutes later, heading to the prescient gym a block away.

"So how'd your dad take the news I was coming? His head like didn't explode or anything?" Thea asked half joking half serious.

"He was fine with it." Laurel assured her. "He's always been a big believer in self-defense for women."

"Well I appreciated the help." Thea said truthfully.

"Everything okay?" Laurel asked as Thea's face took on a note of melancholy.

"Hmm?" Thea asked absentmindedly. "Oh yeah, everything's fine." She assured with a quick smile. "Just a lot of changes recently and there hasn't been much time to process them, that's all."

"I'm sure." Laurel said with some understanding. "Here we are." She continued cheerfully, signing them in and introducing Thea to the guards before leading the way down two floors to the prescient gym.

Quentin Lance was already there setting up some mats on the floor.

"Hey, Daddy." Laurel called.

"Evening, honey, Thea." Quentin nodded at Thea while kissing Laurel on the cheek.

"Hey," Thea said giving a little shy wave. "I really appreciate you doing this, I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"Not at all." Quentin told her seriously. "There's nothing more important for a young lady, especially two beautiful ladies like you two then to know how to defend yourself." He gave them both a smile.

"So ready to get started?" He asked clapping his hands together."

Thea looked a little apprehensive but nodded gamely.

Over the next hour Thea spent almost the whole time on her back learning how to fall. How to fall backwards, forwards, even sideways without hurting herself.

By the end of the hour she was sorer then she'd ever been in her life and as she pushed herself up off the mat, for what felt like the 9 billionth time she muttered, "Fallings sure a hell of a lot easier drunk."

Laurel let out a bark of laughter as Thea turned bright red, as she realized what she'd said and who had heard her. "Or so I've heard?" She offered brightly her face flush with embarrassment.

Quentin let out his own chuckle. "Don't worry I'm homicide not vice and it appears I'm going a little deaf in my old age." He gave Thea a smile and a wink.

Thea laughed still red from embarrassment and felt a pang of longing for her own father.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Quentin said. "How often do you ladies want to meet?"

Thea shrugged her shoulders. "My schedules clear, so wherever's good for you." She offered gamely.

"Well, I've got something tomorrow, but Wednesday's open." Laurel said thinking about her schedule.

"Wednesday works for me, same time?" Quentin asked and smiled when he got two nods. "You did good work tonight young lady." He told Thea smiling warmly. "This is an excellent decision for you to make."

Thea laughed and then answered without thinking. "Well it's either this or Ollie sending an armed guard with me everywhere I go." She winced internally. She'd made a conscious effort to not mention Oliver's name all evening.

"I wouldn't count out the armed guards quiet yet, Speedy." Came from the doorway and all three spun around in shocked surprise to see Oliver Queen leaning against the door.

"Didn't I tell you I could get home by myself?" Thea asked her voice sweet but her eyes and body language projected anger.

"I believe you did mention that a time or 7." Oliver answered nonchalantly giving no regard to the glares he was receiving, although to a lesser degree from both Lances.

"And yet you're here because?" Thea asked stepping towards Oliver in a threatening manner.

"I must have just missed you." Oliver replied easily with a charming grin.

"Hhm." Thea rolled her eyes. "And here I was thinking it was because you are an unparalleled hypocrite."

"Well, that too." Oliver ginned cheekily.

"That doesn't bother you at all?" Thea asked, truly a little curious and stunned.

"Where your safety is concerned? Nope, doesn't bother me at all." Oliver put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze as Thea shook her head.

"Unfuckingbelievable." She glared at Oliver but there was no real anger behind it.

She spun around as she suddenly remembered the Lance's. "Sorry." She stumbled unsure of what to say. "So Wednesday 6:30?" There was a hopeful note in her voice, like now that they were reminded of who she was the training would be canceled.

But instead of furious faces both Quentin and Laurel looked sadly amused.

"Absolutely." Quentin smiled at Thea; it dropped off his face as he looked at Oliver and just gave him a nod.

Laurel nodded and waved then the two Lance's watched as Thea and Oliver walked away, Thea gesturing wildly as she reenacted the evening for Oliver who listened intently a look of adoration on his face.

Both felt keenly the loss of Sara in that moment and unknown to the other both promised themselves to help Thea anyway they could.


End file.
